The present invention relates to a pre-filled syringe with a retractile needle more particularly, to a syringe intended for a single use. Many prior art syringes have a fixed needle which is capped or sealed in a plastic wrap but which is otherwise exposed and susceptible to breakage. After a syringe has been used there is often a danger associated with the exposed needle of a used syringe which may not have been safely and immediately discarded. For example, with the threat of the AIDS disease a needle which comes in contact with a patient's blood and is then discarded might infect someone who later comes in contact with the exposed needle of the syringe. There is also some danger that someone may attempt to reuse the now non-sterile syringe.
It is desirable therefore to provide for a pre-filled, easily assembled syringe which is unusable and whose needle is inaccessible after its intended one time use.